Ordinary People
by Lazyninja86
Summary: Song-fic. PG to be safe. NaruHina. Naruto screws up...badly. So he decides to sing for her...while she is with the other girls at the karaoke bar. Will the girls prevent him from being forgiven? Or will he have her back? I hate writing summaries.


A little something I came up with. I'll update my other fic soon, I need more time. But enjoy this songfic for the time.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! AND I NEVER WILL!

Anyway…Here we go…

Here we are at Naruto's apartment. Where we can hear Hinata's shouting voice...

"How could you do that! You are insensitive!"

"Hinata! Tell me what I did first!"

"You stood me up, that's what! And you were training when you did it!"

"Stood you up! When?"

"Yesterday! We were supposed to meet at the ramen bar at 6 PM! You never showed! Come to find out, you were training!"

"When did we agree on this?"

"YOU FORGOT WHAT YESTERDAY WAS! You moron! Sakura WAS right about you, you are an idiot!"

And with that, Hinata walked out, leaving Naruto bewildered. But soon, he realized what happened, and hit his head.

He forgot that yesterday was their one-year anniversary. That marked the first year they were dating. And knowing his luck, the other girls knew his blunder, so flowers for Hinata were out. Ino would have none of it.

But soon, he realized jewelry was ok, so he ran to the jewelry store, hoping he ran into no one. He walked in, and went to the counter. Luckily for him, the a salesman was there, not a saleswoman…

"What can I do for you?"

"I need a REALLY good necklace. Sapphire preferably."

"Why?"

"I'm in a really big mess…"

"You forgot something, didn't you?"

"….Yeah."

The man shook his head. But he did have what Naruto was looking for. But had another question.

"Why sapphire? Blue?"

"It matches her hair."

"I see. Nice choice."

"Can you make it look like a spiral sun?" (1)

"Sure."

Naruto waited for a while. Soon, the salesman came back with the necklace. The sapphire stone was in the middle. The diamonds spiraled it and also made the sun's rays. Naruto almost went broke buying this, but he didn't care. He decided to see her tomorrow. He knew the girls would take her to the karaoke bar to cheer her up. He had the perfect song to sing.

Next night, the girls were seen walking in the bar. They took a table, and started to talk.

"I told you Hinata, he's an idiot." Sakura started.

"I can't believe he forgot…" replied Hinata.

"If he forgets this, who knows what else will 'slip his mind'? Leave him before he stresses you again girl. I don't know why you turned down Kiba…" Tenten added.

"Yeah. He probably won't do anything about it either. He would've been by the flower shop, not that I wanted to see him anyway." Ino said.

"Excuse me, but is the stage in use?"

The girls looked at the counter, and saw Naruto asking to use the stage. They all frowned.

"No, it isn't."

"Great." Naruto walked to the stage.

"I wonder what's on his mind." Sakura wondered.

"Before I begin, I dedicate this song to the girl I've pissed off. Maybe I'll receive forgiveness for this…"

"Well, that was straight to the point…" Tenten said.

Hinata stayed silent. She wanted to know what song he would sing. They all did.

The music started, and Naruto started to sing…

_Girl I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase. _

Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue everyday.

I know I misbehave, and you made your mistakes and we both still got room left to grow.

And though love sometimes hurt, I still put you first and we'll make this thing work but I think we should take it slow.

Naruto looked at Hinata. Ino, Tenten and Sakura. They were frowning. Hinata's face was expressionless. They were amazed he could sing, but they were still mad at him. Soon, the chorus came.

_We're Just Ordinary People  
We don't know which way 2 go  
Cause we're Ordinary People  
maybe we should take it slow. _

Take it slow-oh oh-oh-oh  
This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow-oh oh-oh-oh  
This time we'll take it slow

The girls looked at him none too pleased. He was here, and they didn't want him here. He quickly figured it was suicide to try and talk to Hinata. He decided to leave the box on the table and walk out when he was done. He started the next verse.

_This ain't a movie naw  
No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
It gets more confusing every day. _

Sometimes it's heaven sent  
Then we, head back to hell again  
We kiss, then we make up all the way.

I hang up, you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just like walking away.

As our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I still want you to stay...

Hinata cracked a smile. The girls saw this and gave her the "Don't fall for it" look. The smile went away. However, Naruto saw this smile, and knew he was close to being forgiven. The other girls were holding him back. He had a trump card. So he started the chorus again.

_We're Just Ordinary People  
We don't know which way 2 go  
Cause we're Ordinary People  
maybe we should take it slow. _

Take it slow-oh oh-oh-oh  
This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow-oh oh-oh-oh  
This time we'll take it slow

The bridge came on. Naruto did a quick dance while looking at the girls. They were still frowning. Hinata, however, stillhad an expressionless face, but he could tell that she was fighting the urge to smile. And with that, he started to sing again.

_Take it slow, maybe we'll live and learn, maybe we'll crash and burn. Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave, maybe you'll return. _

Maybe a love you'll find, maybe we won't survive, maybe we'll grow we'd never know baby youuuuuuuu and I.

_We're Just Ordinary People  
We don't know which way 2 go  
Cause we're Ordinary People  
maybe we should take it slow. _

Take it slow-oh oh-oh-oh  
This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow-oh oh-oh-oh  
This time we'll take it slow.

The song ended. Hinata had a slight smile on her face, until they gave her the look. Naruto took his bow while the bar clapped. He walked off the stage toward Hinata. The girls looked at him curiously as he pulled out a box. He placed it on the table next to Hinata and walked off toward home.

The girls looked at her, and she opened the box. She gasped. The other girls looked, and gasped as well. Hinata was the first to speak.

"It's beautiful."

"Wow. That's a nice necklace. I would have forgiven him at the song."

"Whatever Ino. But that necklace matches you Hinata."

"Thanks Tenten. But he probably went broke buying it…"

"True. So what are you going to do Hinata? Have you forgivien him?"

Hinata ran off.

"I guess that's a yes Sakura…"

"But I wonder, why did the necklace look like that?"

"I don't know Ino…"

Hinata soon caught Naruto. He simply looked at her. She hugged him.

"You're forgiven. I figured out what the necklace meant you devil…"

He smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks. I figured you would. I knew you were smart."

"However, if you mess up again, who knows what I'll do."

He nodded.

"Oh, sing me another song sometime soon."

Naruto smirked.

"OK. But first…"

He kissed her. She kissed him back. They kissed for ten minutes. After they broke the kiss, Naruto had a question…

"Don't you have friends to get back to?"

She smirked.

"Not tonight. Someone happens to owe me."

He smirked again. He took her hand and they walked off into the night. He was gonna make up for yesterday, even if he went completely broke…

Author's Notes: (1) Spiral sun. If I'm correct…Uzumaki mean spiral. Hinata means sun.

The song info…

John Legend- Artist  
Get Lifted- CD  
Ordinary People- Song

A little OOC I think…oh well…

Review please!


End file.
